


good things come to those who wait

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont judge me thsi was ASKED for by a lot of people omg

 

The first time they fuck it's in Jack's bed. The bed that he shares with his girlfriend. His first and only love. Luke fucks his big brother in a bed that is basically marital. And they both fucking love it.

It had been a long time coming, really. If he thinks about it, he's felt this  _ thing  _ between them for years. The idea that maybe he wasn't the only one letting his gaze linger a little too low, a little too long. He knows it's been a thing on his side since Jack started bringing girls home, since he could hear the soft moans his big brother was coaxing from their mouths in the room next door. Luke had always spent times like those with hips rolling down into his mattress and his big brother's name falling soundlessly from his lips. It was second nature to him, he never once thought of the implications of what he was doing, worried about what it  _ meant.  _ All he knew was that he wanted Jack, he wanted to be the person laying on his bed with hands roaming his body and pleasure prickling along his skin. He wanted to be putty in his big brother's hands and in a way, he already was.

It escalated from just Luke to both of them quickly after that, from Luke making himself come listening to his brother to his brother doing the same. The wall separating their bedrooms is thin, is the thing. And it's not like Jack was stupid, he'd heard Luke before, heard his  _ name.  _ One night it was all he could do to get a hold of himself whilst his little brother did the same next door and then it just became a thing.

So yeah, it had been a long time coming for both of them. It happens one day whilst Celeste is at work. Luke is sat freshly showered in their livingroom, shirtless and sweatpants sitting low on his hips. He’d popped over to drop some stuff off that Jack had left at his the week before and never got round to coming to pick up and ended up staying for beer and the playstation. It happens when Luke notices Jack’s gaze on the waistband of his sweats, when he sees the quick and Not At All Subtle swipe of his big brothers tongue along his bottom lip. It happens when Luke finds it within himself to finally acknowledge it.

 

“Jack?” He asks, voice low and a little breathy.

 

It startles the older boy out of his trance, his eyes dart back up to Luke’s face, the poor boy looks like a deer caught in headlights because well, he’s caught. He is definitely caught and Luke just smiles, it’s small but it’s intended to encourage and he thinks it works because Jack doesn’t look away. 

“ Luke.” Is all he says in return, eyes still wide and filled with a mixture of panic and what luke thinks - hopes - is maybe lust. It’s all it takes for Luke to say something.

“ You were looking.” Is what he says, it’s only one of maybe thousands of things running through his mind at 100mph right now, “At me, you were looking at me.”

Jack just nods and Luke is sure he moves the tiniest fraction closer to him as he does, the breath catches in the younger brother’s throat.

Luke goes, “Why?” and Jack definitely does move closer to him this time. Slides towards him until his thigh is pressed along Luke’s and his hand is hovering like he’s scared the touch will be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Or, you know breaks Luke. He lets out a shuddery breath before letting his hand fall, Luke watches it with confused eyes and slight disappointment.

“ Luke..” and Jack sounds pained, like he’s trying his best to make words come out. “I want you. I want you so much.” and Luke thinks he replies  _ i know  _ but he’s not sure he does because he’s already on Jack, flies at him faster than he’s ever done anything before and has his mouth on him before either of them realise. That’s how it is for a while, both of them on the couch, tangled at an awkward angle, licking into each other’s mouths hungrily because both of them are too scared to stop. Too worried that this is all they are going to get. It’s uncomfortable and Luke is twisted painfully but he doesn’t want anything else, this is it. He is finally kissing his brother and Jack is kissing him back. His brother pulls back and Luke whines, actually whines.

“ Don’t stop, Jack. Please.” he pleads and Jack looks just as fucked as he feels. “I want you too, I really want you.”

Jack stands up and Luke quietens. Thinks so himself that this is it, he’s ruined everything. Jack is gonna tell him to leave and never look him in the eyes again. That he is disgusting because they’re  _ brothers _ . That’s not what happens though.

Jack offers his hand to Luke who stares at it for a moment, wide eyed, before taking it and standing up too.

“ I’m going to take you to my bed now, Lukey.” His voice is soft as he brings a hand up to Luke’s cheek. “And I’m going to make up for all of the years you made yourself come without me.”

Luke keens high in the back of his throat at that, leans into the touch with his eyes closed and nods furiously. Jack quickly takes to leading Luke through his home by the hand. They’re both quiet, there is nothing that needs to be said right now, the tension is so thick between them Luke can practically see it. When they stop, though. When they stop the realisation hits Luke.

“This is..” He stares at the bed wide eyed, “You and celeste. This is the bed..” he trails off, as he says it he feels the pang of arousal deep in his stomach, the tingle in his spine. Jack looks concerned, worried that Luke is going to run, maybe. “You fuck her in this bed.” 

They’re both quiet again, eyes burning into each other as Luke waits for Jack to answer. He does moments later, “Yeah. Yes I do.” He looks guilty, as if having sex with his girlfriend in their bed is the wrong thing to do. Luke feels his dick twitch, the pang in his stomach again. Then he feels daring.

“Fuck me like I’m your girlfriend, Jack.”

So he lunges forward, tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair and attacks his mouth with his own like Luke is water and he’s been in the desert for weeks. They get caught up in the kissing again, kissing and kissing until they taste the same. Until they’re writhing against each other where they stand, grasping at handfulls of each others clothes and groaning into each others mouths with each brush of their bodies. 

They fall back onto the bed with a thud, scrambling to remove their clothes with a rushed urgency that they both feel deep in their flesh and bones.

“Luke, fuck.” Jack hisses as he looks down at his flushed, naked little brother. “Fuck, you look so good. Better than I ever imagined.”

His dick gives another twitch at that, he absolutely loves the way Jack is watching him, looking at him like he’s what’s for dinner. He can feel a small droplet of precum fall from the tip of his cock to the soft of his belly, watches Jack watch it hungrily. He can’t help the small “Please.” That he whines out. His brother ducks forward and runs his tongue along the soft tummy just above Luke’s cockhead and it’s so much. It’s absolutely everything and nothing at the same time. And Luke fucking loves it.

“Jack. Jack Jack Jack. Please. Fuck me, please.” He babbles just as Jack flips him onto his stomach, face first in what must be Celeste’s side of the bed because it smells like her. That itself is enough to have Luke writhing on the bed, offering his ass up to his brother like a cat in heat. Circling his hips in the air and sweeping them down onto the bed, itching for any and all attention he can get on his dick. What he doesn’t expect, though, is Jack hoisting him up onto all fours. Luke instantly knows what’s coming and is keening and groaning high in his throat as he feels Jack expose his hole. Luke’s head falls forward as his brother puts his tongue to him. As he feels his older brother lapping at his hole, getting him wet. Nothing that he has ever felt before has felt like this, nothing has ever felt this good, he is sure of it. Or well, that is until Jack slides a single finger in to the first knuckle, continues to mouth around it. It’s slick and Luke has no idea where the Lube came from, why Jack even has lube. Do straight people use lube? And then he starts to fuck in and out of him with one finger and Luke couldn’t care any less.

  
“You sound amazing.” Jack says against his cheek, punctuates it with a bite and then moves his mouth back to Luke’s hole as he takes his finger out and slides back in with two. “Already knew that though, didn’t I?”

Luke lets out a particularly loud whine at that, pushes himself back onto Jack’s fingers and finally gives in and wraps his fingers around his leaking cock. 

“ Do you like that, Lukey? That I know what you sound like when you’re wanking? That your big brother has heard you come? That you’ve heard me come?” Luke’s head is spinning,  _ he does _ , he fucking adores that he knows what Jack sounds like, that Jack knows the same about him. He fucking loves the feeling of his fingers in him and his mouth on his hole but what he needs is his dick. He needs him hard and fucking into him before he implodes.

“Fuck me.” He groans, pushing back against the fingers inside him, fucking himself on them, “I need you to fuck me like you fuck her.”

  
“ Not yet, one more.” Jack grunts as another finger enters Luke, fingers scissoring and bending within him trying to stretch him open, get him ready for his brother’s cock. It sends a tonne of mumbled nonsense tumbling from Luke’s mouth as he get’s him  _ just right.  _ The feeling of it sending him spiralling, pushing back against Jack’s fingers and begging for  _ moremoremore. _

  
Jack takes pity on him, slicks up his dick and lines it up with his brothers hole that, now empty, is clenching around nothing.

“ You ready, baby bro?” He asks, teasing Luke’s entrance with the wet head of his cock.

“So ready, so so ready. Been ready for years Jack, please.” Luke whines, pushing back against him once more. Jack tuts, though. Pulls away from him and Luke can feel the tears welling in his eyes with how much he just needs it.

“On your back.” Jack whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss against Luke’s spine. Luke lets out a whine of relief as he flops onto his stomach and then around onto his back, instantly spreading his legs for Jack to fit between. Watches his brother intently as he lines up again, tries his best to say something about how he’s taking too long but all that comes is a groan that is thrust out of him as Jack enters him. He takes no time in bottoming out and Luke is a whimpering mess, his legs come up to wrap around Jack’s waist instantly, his ankles hooked around each other and his nails biting into his brothers biceps as he adjusts to his cock inside him, adjusts to being full.

“Jack.” Is all Luke says and Jack gets it, starts to move with shallow thrusts. He leans forward to kiss Luke and they both groan at the change of angle, his cock driving deeper into his brother as he seeks out his tongue with his own. They get lost in each other after that, Jack thrusting rhythmically into Luke, fucking beautiful whines and whimpers from him, smirking to himself as Luke loses himself when his prostate is hit over and over. 

“Coming, Jack. I- I’m..” Luke whimpers, his teeth are clenched and his eyes are screwed shut as he takes everything his brother gives him. Takes the fucking like he was born for it, Jack slams into his prostate again and it’s all it takes for luke to unravel beneath him, crying out his name and painting his belly with stripes of come as his brother watches, in awe of him for the second time that night. The sight of Luke coming untouched is enough for Jack, he feels his hips starting to snap forward a little more erratically as he chases his own orgasm, grunting as he digs his fingers deep into Luke’s hips, holding him in place as he fills him up. Jack comes as he’s bottomed out in his baby brother and he sees stars.

Luke’s hands go from his brother’s arms to around his neck, pulling him down onto him for a kiss. Smiles to himself when Jack goes, lays chest to chest with him and kisses him sweetly. Luke can feel his own come smearing on both of them and Jacks cock softening inside him, he squirms a little uncomfortably and his brother moves. Rolls from on top of him to his back and turns to Luke again. He smiles.

Luke smiles back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
